ist_krathefandomcom-20200213-history
Thrain
As sturdy as a mountain, Thrain, son of Thrain stands as a symbol of the unwavering resistance the Great Alliance puts forth against all of it's foes. It is said to gain a centimeter of ground against him is like working for a kilometer. His dwarven stubborness and loyalty has made him not only a great warrior also a great leader. As a member of Vaeltor's Ten Thrain serves a larger purpose than just winning the war; he longs to restore peace on Vaeltor for future generations, and end the seemingly endless Age of War. Background Early Life Thrain was born in Udun but raised in Ironpeak. From his early youth his potential for a warrior was apparent. He worked in the mines as an escort for the mining teams in the case of any underground menace such as goblins or ratmen. During one such raid on a mining team Thrain saved an entire shaft from being collapsed when a group of goblins had rigged the place to collapse. His contributions to the mining teams led the King of Ironpeak to personally fund his Utopian tutition. During his brief stay at Utopia Thrain had become known for his defensive minded combat. During his groups skirmishes with other groups his talent to make defensive shifts in the group helped them to succeed where they may have failed. Because of this talent he developed a close relationship with his Utopian brother, Ator, who was the offensive minded member of the group. Their bond eventually led to them entering into competitions as a pair and having much success. In the midst of the Utopian disaster Thrain was among a group of Utopian professors guarding the bridge that would lead the school to saftey. It was said he felled more than twenty Drow that day. He suffered a deep gash in his left cheek and the scar from which he never got removed as a reminder of what happened that fateful day. Homeguard Upon his return from the Lost Lands, Thrain became a captain of the Royal Army of Bectonnia. He spent six seasons here before moving to the Army as a Platoon Leader under his Utopian brother, Lackerall. Many said that Thrain's defensive minded nature did not mesh with Lackerall's more aggressive style of command. Lackerall responded to these remarks by saying "Take away Thrain's tactics from my team, and you've taken away my privilege to be assertive." Thrain was the first Platoon Leader under Lackerall to be promoted to General. During his time as General, Thrain was stationed at the Green Front. Lackerall had allowed for the transfer of Ator and Zeb to be platoon leaders under Thrain. Thrain's abilities to lead were matched only by his prowress as a warrior. It was not unheard of for Thrain to stand alongside his troops and bear the load of the first charging wave in battle. During times when battle was not immenent Thrain and Ator would challenge each other to duels. They were quite a sight to behold and a source of entertainment for the soldiers in camp. The Defense of Fruhstead During the Drow's lightning invasion of the Northeast part of the Great Alliance the Kingdom of Fruhstead found itself underattack. In the shadow of the mountain kingdom the Drow could constantly push their advantange against the continually retreating royal army. At the last remaining fortification before the capital of Fruhstead, Hammer's Hold, a platoon's worth of soldiers under the choosing of Thrain were standing just a quarter kilometer oustide of the gatehouse. Once the citizens were beyond the walls Thrain ordered that the gate be barred and under no circumstances should it be raised. If the Drow couldn't get to Fruhstead through Hammer's Hold, it would force them to reroute another 4 days to get there, enough time for an army relief force to arrive. At the front of the line Thrain and his chosen warriors took wave after wave of charges from the Drow and fought off every single one of them. Thrain attempted to challenge the Drow commander, but the challenge was refused. The defense held for 8 hours before the lines began to break. It turned out 8 hours was all they needed. The first commander of Skylord Ahrain, Flight Master Shane Brighton, flew a unit of war eagles carrying large rocks and massacred the grouped Drow forces. After the rocks another flyby attack came, this time with arrows. The aerial assault went on for a few minutes. Thrain then signaled for the dismissal of the flight team. When the battle report came back that the Drow force had been forced back with the last order being "Thrain ordered a charge," Lackerall, Thrain's Master General at this time, simply laughed and said, "First time for everything I suppose." The Iron Leader Thrain's accomplishments were many and his reputation as a leader and warrior was famous throughout Vaeltor even reaching the The Eastern Lords of the tricanthroe terrors. He had worked his way up to being a Gold Master General. It is rumored that if one of the three Grand Master Generals retired or were otherwise made unable to attend to their position that Thrain is the next choice for the position. He still spends as much time now as ever honing his skills as a warrior. Though short, even for a dwarf, he seems to stand as tall as a mountain; a problem his enemies have failed to solve on more than one occasion.